Alone
by bookworm03
Summary: One shot. Tony and Michelle between seasons 2 and 3. Tony's working in the field and Michelle's lying awake at night waiting for him to come back...


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the characters related to 24. _

**A/N:**_ One shot fic, takes place between seasons 2 and 3. Tony/Michelle. Enjoy! And please review! It's always greatly appreciated! (I realize I still haven't finished my other fic but this just came to me and I'm still mulling over ideas for the other one. Since this is only one-shot I figured I'd post it anyway…)_

Michelle lay alone in her bed; it was late, very late. So late that she was sure she'd see the sun beginning to peak over the horizon at any moment. Unconsciously, she reached her right hand over to the opposing side of the bed and couldn't help but notice the coolness of the mattress. It wasn't usually this empty. She sighed discontentedly and willed her eyes to close, but they wouldn't. They never did. Tony was out in the field. Ryan Chappelle had asked him to head up a team raiding a warehouse in Pseudo City. Jack Bauer, who would've normally done the job, was taking his first full day off in the 8 months since his hospitalization. Tony, who didn't have the heart to refuse and force Ryan to bring in Jack, had told him he'd take care of it. He'd insisted, against Michelle's wishes, that she take his car and go home. Michelle had argued, but Tony was relentless. He didn't want Michelle waiting there, worrying about him; she was tired enough as it was.

_"I'll be fine honey."_ He'd told her when Ryan had moved out of earshot.

Michelle had chewed on her lower lip nervously. "_Fine."_

So now she lay there alone with her thoughts in what was an uncomfortably cold and empty bed waiting for Tony to finally come home. She'd yet to hear from him since she'd left CTU. Chloe had agreed to stay on and run communications, which eased her mind slightly. _And Ryan's there_. She reminded herself. _He's running tactical, it'll be fine…_But no matter how many times these reassurances played in her head in the past 7 hours nothing seemed to be working. She still hadn't managed to sleep. She turned over on her side and starred out the window. The blackness of night was fading and the first few rays of the morning sun could be seen gliding over the horizon. She was grateful Jack would be back at work that day. That day was to be her and Tony's first day off since the nuke. She wanted nothing more than to lie in his arms all day and know that they were safe, happy, and most importantly, together. A queasy feeling overcame her and she curled up in a ball, tracing a soft outline against the sheets in the bed.

_What was taking so long?_

She wondered if Tony had known she wouldn't sleep. She wondered if he knew she never slept these days unless he was with her. It really was a bad habit Michelle had gotten herself into but she couldn't help it. She needed him. Michelle Dessler, the calm, cool, collected, independent, intelligent woman needed someone. If it were anyone else she would've never admitted it…it would've been her terrible little secret…but Tony was different. She did need him, and he knew it; after all, he needed her just as much.

It was an ironic twist of fate that two people who could pretend to be so emotionless and controlled 99 percent of the time couldn't even find the words to explain how much they longed for one another. They were each other's Achilles' heel.

It wasn't that they were dependant, quite the opposite really. It was just that they knew no matter how bad things got, being with the other person was all they needed. It was this sense of security, and contentment that got them through many a day. It was what was getting Michelle through her night from hell. Tony had promised he'd come to her apartment straight after he finished the job. And so she waited. The ticking of the clock on the wall the only indication that time had in fact passed.

Michelle couldn't get over how cold she was. It was as though someone had turned off all the heat in the world. The absence of his heat told Michelle that if anything happened to Tony, she would probably never sleep again for the rest of her life. She pulled the covers more tightly around herself. It was all she could do from screaming out in agony. Her ears were perked, listening for the sound of keys in the door. Nothing still. She felt her stomach drop as she wondered if he'd be home at all today.

And then…she heard it. The wonderful sound of keys jingling in the lock and the front door opening. Michelle thought as though her heart might leap out of her chest in relief. She heard her breathing begin again, and felt herself beginning to shake. He was home.

The few minutes it took Tony to finally make his way to the bedroom seemed like an eternity to Michelle. Her whole body tensed when she heard his footsteps approaching down the hall. He entered quietly, doubting whole heartedly that she was asleep but hoping for her sake she was. If not he'd feel guilty because he'd been the one who told her to go home when he knew she wouldn't be able to sleep.

Tony knew Michelle would've rather have stayed at CTU and watched the whole thing play out, felt in control. Michelle always wanted to feel in control of things, especially when they were important to her. It was an inherent flaw. She didn't trust anyone else with that, save for maybe Tony now, and Jack on rare occasion when she needed him. Tony kicked off his shoes and undid the first few top buttons of his shirt before crawling onto the bed beside her.

"Hey." He said quietly.

"Hey."

"Did I wake you?" he asked as he leaned back against the headboard…Already knowing the answer

Michelle pursed her lips together before speaking. "No."

Tony sighed and pulled her up against him. Michelle rested her head against his chest as Tony stroked her hair slowly, methodically.

"I'm sorry honey."

"No, don't be. It's not your fault."

He leaned in and kissed her gently.

"How'd it go?" she asked when he pulled away.

Tony hung his head. "Fine. We got the guy."

Michelle nodded against him. "Good."

They were silent for a few minutes. Tony felt Michelle begin to quiver slightly against him and he leaned down to see her face again. It was obviously tearstained, even in the pale early morning light.

"Michelle?" he spoke softly.

She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "What?"

He brushed a stray piece of hair off of her face and tucked it behind her ear. He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay." he said with his lips still pressed against her temple.

"I know." She kissed his chest and snuggled more closely into the warm body beside her. This is what it was supposed to be like.

"Tony?" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Please don't send me home next time…"

He looked at her seriously. He knew it was the least he could do if he put her through hell every time he went into the field. He should be able to honor her request, even if that really was what he feared the most; which it was. He feared that there would come a time when he wouldn't come back from a mission. When the words he said to her would be his last. It was the same thing he feared every time she went out there. He didn't want her to hear the gunshots before his two-way went dead. To see him get shot, or stabbed or whatever other ways there were that people died on the job. He didn't want the last words he said to her to be an order he unintentionally barked. Tony sent her home because he wanted Michelle to remember him the way he was with her, happy, content, and so in love. He knew he couldn't shelter her from this forever. He knew that she was a professional and should be able to handle it, it was her job. And despite himself, Tony knew she could handle…he just didn't want her to have to unless absolutely necessary…Because causing Michelle pain like that seemed unbearable; he'd do anything so she wouldn't feel pain.

Tony knew that one day, if it came down to it, he'd leave this job before he'd hurt Michelle like that…but for now he kept at it..._for now_. He wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her in more protectively.

"Okay."

The feeling of Tony beside her now seemed to be the only comfort Michelle needed. She was certain that if she were lying on a bed of hot nails she would be okay, as long as he was there too. She slid up his body and kissed him sweetly on the lips. He kissed her neck gently, breathing out hot air as he did so, sending chills down her spine. She didn't know why she loved him so much but she knew that life without him at this point was unlikely. She was as good as dead if she couldn't have him with her anymore.

"I love you Michelle."

"I love you so much." She said. Her voice was full of emotion.

Tony pulled her in as closely as he dared, holding her almost so tightly it hurt; Michelle loved it though. She'd lie anywhere, do anything, as long as Tony could be with her. She smiled at the thought. Tony saw the smile and kissed the top of her head, stroking her side gently. Michelle gave one final small yawn before slipping into a dream.

This was how it was supposed to be.


End file.
